La primera vez
by MrRayney
Summary: Siempre serán momentos especiales sin importar las circunstancias.


**First Times**

 **Escrito por jarec**

 **Traducido por MrRayney**

Esta es una pequeña historia compuesta de dos capítulos que me gustó mucho y que espero todos ustedes la disfruten.

 ** _Los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen al igual que la historia pues yo solo me encargo de su distribución al español._**

* * *

 **La primera vez**

Nunca se olvida la primera vez.

Después de todo la primera vez es algo inolvidable. Todo el mundo sabe esto independientemente de con quien lo tengas o cuando. Incluso los Jóvenes Titanes recuerdan su primera vez (obviamente los que la han tenido). Aunque los Titanes estén cerca uno del otro como cualquier familia, existen cosas de las que no hablaran entre si y probablemente nunca lo harán.

La primera vez de Chico Bestia se produjo en un momento de pasión. Un momento aterradoramente exótico cuando el joven héroe de piel verde dejo a un lado toda su humanidad para abrazas completamente sus instintos animales. Lo curioso de todo esto es que Chico Bestia no había sido consciente de lo que había pasado hasta que todo había terminado y para ese entonces ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar lo que había hecho. Todo había terminado en cuestión de minutos (aunque en ese momento se hubiera sentido como si hubiera pasado más tiempo), pero el impacto que tuvo aquel momento lo cambio radicalmente. En realidad, él está más que avergonzado de lo ocurrido ya que siente que debió mantener el control en todo momento.

La primera vez de Starfire sigue siendo un recuerdo muy querido para ella, uno que trae de vuelta desde lo más profundo de su mente cada vez que ella se siente triste o impotente. Fue como si se hubiera detonado una bomba de pura alegría dentro de su alma, dejando escapar años de sentimientos reprimidos. Ella nunca olvidaría la mirada en su rostro cuando dejo sus sentimientos en claro; la sorpresa, la confusión, pero sobretodo su incredulidad de creer que se sentía de esa manera hacia él. De todas sus opciones (y créanme cuando les digo que hubo muchos candidatos) eligió hacer eso con él. Ella nunca hablaba sobre ello, pero no porque se sintiera avergonzada. Más bien era porque sabía que los habitantes de la tierra no piensan de la misma manera que lo hace su gente y ella no quería que sus amigos se sintieran incomodos.

La primera vez de Cyborg era algo…discutible. Sucedió después de una fiesta salvaje en sus días universitarios. Como todos sus compañeros había estado bebiendo por lo que no estaba en uno de sus mejores momentos. Le dio un aventón a una chica que conocía en la escuela aunque no eran amigos…más bien conocidos. Una cosa llevo a la otra y al final de la noche, Cyborg se había convertido en todo un hombre. La mayoría de los que conocen sobre esto insisten en que no cuenta y Cyborg admitiría fácilmente que sus argumentos tenían sentido. Pero en su corazón se sentía diferente. Hasta la fecha se siente avergonzado de como actuó pero había cambiado mucho desde ese momento.

La primera vez de Raven fue el resultado de un momento de completa debilidad. Ella abandono su vida de autocontrol Azarathiana desde el primer segundo en el que había llegado a la Tierra y fue cuando sucedió. Ocurrió con un chico que apenas conoció y nunca volvió a ver. Ella se odia a si misma por haber actuado tan débilmente, lo que paso y las secuelas de aquel evento que la marcaron de por vida. Ella odia la forma en la que hecho todo por la borda…pero sobretodo aún se sigue odiando a si misma por haber disfrutado aquella sensación de libertad y las ansias por querer volver a vivir aquel momento.

Robin aún no ha tenido su primera vez…algo raro e inusual considerando la manera en la que fue criado y el lugar donde vivió. De hecho no tiene ni idea de que sus compañeros ya tuvieron su primera vez. Lejos de sentirse responsable por esto, el chico maravilla se enorgullece de conservar aun su inocencia. Este mismo orgullo hace que los otros Titanes se sientan incomodos y les impida compartir sus experiencias entre sí. Los Titanes nunca tocan mucho este tema…algo comprensible considerando que son un grupo de jóvenes.

Sin embargo, nunca se olvida la primera vez.


End file.
